The Masked Love
by suspitiousminds
Summary: What do you think would happen if Christine never gave the ring back, never fell for her long lost love. The opera house in Paris is alive once more with another story of love, hate, jealousy, crime, and thrill. Christine will be united with her angel of music.


Cold wind blew through the streets of Paris, leaves of brown and yellow crumpled under the feet of those daring to walk in the brisk air. Freezing the tips of noses on the many woman in bonnets and blowing the tall black hats of gentlemen crossing the cobblestone streets. It was October, year 1921. The famous opera house, Palais Garnier loomed in the background, the many lights that were normally lit were dim, and the large wooden doors shut to all onlookers. The house of opera was sleeping. It was 12 o'clock in the afternoon and all that occupied the magnificent palace were hard at work, practicing dancing and singing. Those that worked backstage were hanging ropes and props in place and the band was squawking notes here and there attempting to find the perfect pitch. It was watching bees swarm their hive, working hard to produce the most delicious honey. There was to be a gala at eight that evening, everyone was preparing for the masterpiece that awaited the night.

Armand Moncharmin and Firmin Richard had recently become managers of the famous opera house due to the latest tragic event of the previous manager being found hanged. They were prancing about inside talking to every beautiful dancer they could get their paws on. Armand was quite tall with a rather large stomach that poked out past his toes. He had a long black moustache and receding black hair line. He knew nothing of music and could not tell you the different between a trumpet and a trombone. Being rather clueless about running an opera house he focused more on the dancing woman that pranced around rather than the business of being in charge. Firmin on the other hand was the brains behind the two, he focused on the managerial work more than the women although he was known to have a 'nasty temper'. He has a substantial amount of musical knowledge as he was known to be a distinguished composer however, he was also known to be quite the prankster among friends. Firmin believed he was better than all others and walked and talked that way too. He was quite a bit shorter than Armand, and had longer curly white hair and a very curly white moustache. He dressed well and always told a good story.

The two managers watched the stage as the performers sang and danced during the dress rehearsal. Carlotta was the opera diva who always took center stage. She was tall and beautiful and had a rather powerful voice to match. With bright red hair her personality matched the fire, she was always jealous if anyone obtained more attention than her, among the rest of the Palais she was known to be 'heartless and soulless'. She stood front and center, bursting with song, her voice reached the very back of the opera house, singing loud and confident. She finished her song and bowed. Walking off stage the dancer took center, dancing a ballet to match the story. There in the front row beside a very young look girl about the age of seventeen was Christine. Christine danced with soul, she was golden-haired with piercing blue eyes and a fresh young looking face. She was originally from Sweden, born to the famous violin player Darius Daae. Her mother had passed when she was only six, her father raised her with such respectable manners and made sure she would be loved by all she spoke to. Her father recently passed when she came to live at the opera house. The managers stood bewitched by her beauty and talent, falling deeper in love with her the more they watched her perform. Armand abruptly stopped the rehearsal, running up the stairs to the top of the stage meeting the conductor and grabbing Christine. He explained that he knew that this girl would be the star of that night's gala. She would sing and perform in Carlotta's place (without even knowing if she could sing or not). Of course the conductor was shocked, he stood looking like he had seen a ghost not knowing what to say or do. Carlotta ran from backstage screaming that she would not be treated in such ways. She was always the star and that is how it shall stay. Armand was, however, not listening, he was staring at the conductor. No one could say no to the new management. After asking if Christine could sing or not, she explained she knew a little. Armand put her on the spot and told her to sing, right then and there, and she did. Of course we all know the rest of how this story starts…


End file.
